


(podfic of) More

by anotherslashfan, thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, First Time, M/M, MCR, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the early van days on a rare motel night. Frank always feels so restless on nights they don't have shows. Cable TV and Gerard Way provide an excellent distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178259) by [shiningartifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact). 



> This was recorded as a birthday gift for [](http://seyren.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://seyren.dreamwidth.org/)**seyren**. Happy birthday!
> 
> Many thanks to [shiningartifact](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/profile) for letting us podfic this. It was great fun to record her story because it's just so fitted for performing.

**Length:** 1:04:18

**Links:** [mp3 [59 MB]](http://anotherslashfan.parakaproductions.com/audio/more%20by%20shiningartifact.mp3) (right-click and save-as)  
[m4b [63 MB]](http://anotherslashfan.parakaproductions.com/audio/%5bband%5d_more_\(shiningartifact-author_anotherslashfan_sylvaine-readers\).m4b) (right-click and save-as)  
[mp3 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qhbwjod2dqbka6d)

Or you can listen to it right here (thank you for hosting, [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile)!):  


Feedback is love!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [DW](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/150375.html).


End file.
